Nahar'akum Wiki
Nahar'dum The Islands of Britain had been known about by many in the classical world for centuries. The southern coastlines had been explored by Greek Georgrapher Pytheas and the Carthiginian sailor Himilco - and there were stories of trade between the tribes in Gaul and those in the south of Britain. To the Romans, they were islands of great mystery, they were the edge of the known world - stories were told of the giants that roamed the mountains and strange gods that were worshipped by the peoples there. Julius Ceasars expedition to Britain in 55BC was the first time Romans stepped foot on the Islands and all but proved the stories true. What Ceasar found was not Gallic tribes and druids, but a diverse Iron age culture of a people much shorter in stature than the Romans, but stout. Dwarves inhabiited the lowlands in the south, and other races could be found wandering the Dwarven towns - Elves from the Western tribes, Small halflings, and even the occasional Orc from the northern highlands. There were even stories among the Dwarves, of Giants and Goblins in the mountainous regions to the North though none were found in the south. Perhaps the most amazing discovery was evidence of the arcane. Sorcerors and wizards among the Britons left some Romans in awe, though many saw it as heresy, including ceasar himself. Masters of the arcane have been moved around and adopted by Rome as the elite took much interest in it. The craftwork of the Dwarves was also of such a high degree that many were distributed among the empire (Along with other races used as slaves for their various skills and talents with promise of Roman citizenship) Though worship of the British gods (Or Nahar as they are known to the locals) is fully outlawed among the plebs of the empire. There were several Roman skirmishes to Britain between 55 and 44BC but not successful enough to establish Roman rule. Ceasar did establish a client kingdom in the South east however, with its Capital at Camoludunum, with Ceasar appointing his Dwarven friend Commius as it's king, and ally to Rome. In 43AD, Tensions amounted between the descendents of Commius and the Atrbates tribe, and the neighbouring Trinovantes. A Century of trade and diplomacy degraded and the current Roman Emperor Claudius dispached 4 legions to retake the lost allied lands, and reinstate a suitable ruler in Verica. By 44AD, Roman forces had taken ground in the Southeast of Britain, and recaptured the lost Dwarven capital of Camoludunum. The Roman senator Aulus Plautius has been given command of the British legions and assigned by the Emperor to continue the campaign into Britain. Religion Magic Economy Notable Location Important articles File:Placeholder | A page about your topic |link=A page about your topic File:Placeholder | A Main Character |link=A Main Character File:Placeholder | The First Episode |link=The First Episode File:Placeholder | An Important Location |link=An Important Location File:Placeholder | A Key Event |link=A Key Event File:Placeholder | A Crucial Item |link=A Crucial Item Need help building out this community? * * * * * You can also be part of the larger Fandom family of communities. Visit Fandom's Community Central! Category:Browse